Scooby and Me
"Scooby and Me" is a song primarily by Shaggy Rogers. Lyrics Shaggy: Whenever I'm down Right there on the ground Lying out flat on my face Who is the pup Picking me up And getting me back in the race? Who'll be around watching my back Guide me along and keep me on track? Forever he's there We're a pair Scooby and me When the going gets tough And things getting Scooby-Doo: Rough Shaggy: You're the one whom I depend Scooby-Doo: Who me? Shaggy: I give you the proof, I'll climb up on the Scooby-Doo: Roof Shaggy: And shout the world "You're my friend!" And when I'm a vampire Roaming the night Because you're my pal I'll just take a small bite You're one of the greats And we're mates Scooby and me Oh Scooby and me We're gonna be Together for good That buddy of mine If you're ever in doubt Need me helping you out You know that I would if I got time If you're ever in jail And you're needing some bail Or a friend to set you free You can always count on me 'Cause tell me where would I be Without you by my side My friend and my guide Helping to carry me through People go by If I live or I die They wouldn't care, but not you You're the one who keeps me at ease giving me love and occasional fleas Scooby-Doo: Sorry Shaggy: No matter comes We are chums Scooby and me Lita Rutland: Closing us down But that isn't fair I'm warning you all You better beware You're messing me And you'll see You're all going to pay Vincent Van Helsing: Oh, I'm broke, I'm through What will I do? Oh, what happens when the rent is due? Jesper Poubelle: Oh, watch out, my friends There's vampire on the loose Sheriff: And that's why I brought the noose Lita Rutland: You just killed the golden goose Fangenschanz: Oh, got a show to do Crowd: Vampires here Fangenschanz: Curtain up Shaggy: Hey, Scooby-Doo Fangenschanz: Opening night revenue Crowd: Bad show, it's time to shut them out of town Shaggy: What would I do? Crowd: They're to blame, it's true Fangenschanz: Poubelle, shame on you Both: We're not the same as you Shaggy: Where would I be without you? Scooby and me We always will be Together forever as friends Crowd: Vampires, don't want vampires Shaggy: You are the one, second to none The power on which a body depends Crowd: They are the ones They're evil and bad Fangenschanz: Watch out for them They're crazy and mad All (now with reporter) What do you when they're vampires Where there shouldn't be Jesper Poubelle: Listen to me Lita Rutland: Can't do this me Vincent Van Helsing: Doesn't anyone see? All: Why'd this happen to me? Shaggy: It's always going to be Scooby and me History ''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo sang a song about their friendship in a swamp when they thought the former would turn into a vampire. Meanwhile, Lita Rutland was singing about closing down the Vampire Palooza, Vincent Van Helsing about being broke, and Fangenschanz with Jesper Poubelle and his vampire crusaders about their rivalry. Performances * DTV17. Notes/trivia * "Scooby and Me" is the seventh of ten songs in the film. Real-world credits * Performed by: Obba Babatunde, Jeff Bennett, Julianne Buescher, Christian Campbell, Jim Cummings, Matthew Lillard, Rob Paulsen, Mindy Sterling, Robert Townsend and Frank Welker * Written by: Randy Rogel * Produced by: Randy Rogel and Andy Sturmer }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire songs